Broken and Twisted
by Lea Ootori
Summary: Kaoru gave up Haruhi for Hikaru because to him, Hikaru was the top of the world. What if Kaoru expected Hikaru to do the same? If he expected Hikaru to leave Haruhi because he loved his brother too much as well? But Hikaru didn't? Kaoru is broken and twisted, broken and twisted indeed. One-shot Slight AU


**I was thinking about the Ouran manga, (Which i finished!) and I was rereading chapter 53, I believe, when Kaoru tells Haruhi that he loves her but Hikaru is more important to him. So I thought, what if the reason he said such a thing was because he also loved Hikaru and he believed Hikaru would give up Haruhi for Kaoru? So I wrote a short one shot on it. I actually wanted it to be a drabble, but it was five times the size of what it should have been once I finished writing it, but I decided to leave it as a super short one-shot.**

 **Keep in mind that I don't ship HaruhiXHikaru or KaoruXHikaru WHATSOEVER but it just happens that I had to make these ships happen for this idea to work- so sorry to the fans who like it if I didn't portray the ships the way you envisioned them, I've never actually written those ships. So enough talking, on to the super-short one-shot!**

* * *

Broken and twisted he was, broken and twisted indeed.

 _"I love you Haruhi...but the truth is, Hikaru is more important to me."_

When Kaoru had said that one simple sentence and let all his feelings show, he was truly happy. He felt like he was giving up something important for his brother.

And in a way, he was. He had finally fallen in love, but for the sake of his less social twin who was probably less likely to fall in love again than him, he'd decided to let it all go. Because what he'd said earlier- he meant it. Hikaru was more important to Kaoru, and that's just the way things were.

You couldn't change that or mold it any way- it was a written fact. Kaoru loved Hikaru more than he could ever love anybody on the whole damn Earth. That would never change.

And Kaoru knew for a fact that Hikaru was the same. Hikaru loved Kaoru for who he was and loved him more than he loved anybody else.

But once he stepped aside so Hikaru would have a better chance with Haruhi, he felt hollow.

At first, he believed it was because of the fact that he's given up a love.

Of course that's it, he reasoned. Why else would he be feeling this...ache inside his heart every time Hikaru talked about Haruhi? That's all it was and nothing more.

He'd spent weeks, months, scheming against Tamaki Suoh, the one that brought them this far, so that Hikaru could win Haruhi.

He was mighty proud of his twin, the boy who people had thought would never fall in love finally did.

But why was it that every time Hikaru gave that little smile, every time that he laughed every time he talked to that Haruhi girl, he felt a sinking sensation in his stomach like the end of the world was upon him? Why did it make him feel helpless, rejected?

 _That's ridiculous,_ he reasoned to himself. _Why would I feel rejected?_ After all, it was Kaoru that had technically rejected Haruhi for his twin Hikaru.

Then what was this feeling?

Of hollowness, of disappointment?

Kaoru grew quieter as he spent his time mulling over the feeling.

Months and weeks and days had come and gone, but Kaoru still had no answer.

It was as his brother's best man at his and Haruhi's wedding when he nearly fell off the stage in realization.

He'd left Haruhi because Hikaru was more important to him. And secretly, he'd been hoping that Hikaru would do the same thing.

But as he watched Haruhi and Hikaru share their first kiss as a married couple, he knew it was far too late.

He stopped being the top of Hikaru's world as soon as he's fallen for Haruhi.

He was no longer as important to Hikaru as Hikaru was to Kaoru. He'd been pushed to the background-he wasn't important any longer.

Homosexual supporting cast indeed.

* * *

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CRAP THAT MY BRAIN THREW UP!**

 **It truly means a lot to me! Please leave a review about what you think, and I'll try to get back to you. If you have an account, I'll try my best to read and review all the stories of fandoms I know as well, because at the moment, I don't have much fanfiction to read. *pouts* so yeah, thanks for reading!**

 **~Lea**


End file.
